one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos vs Darkseid (Marvel vs DC)
Thanos vs Darkseid One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 12 ' ' Thanos stared at the dead body of Raiden. “Hpmf. Disappointing” said Thanos as he walked off. Thanos turned the corner and found himself face to face with a giant like him. “Watch where you're going bub.” said Darkseid as he pushed Thanos aside and walked forward. “I ain’t no “bub” and if anyone calls me that name I show them my wrath.” said Thanos as he pulled his fists to his face. “Bring it bub.” said Darkseid as he glared at Thanos. ' ' Savor this moment!!!!!! ' ' Fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Thanos quickly grabbed Darkseid and chucked him into a building. “If I kill you now, that would be sad. The sad thing starts now.” said Thanos as he ran at Darkseid. “Fat chance, bub.” said Darkseid as he grabbed Thanos’ neck and started squeezing it. Thanos quickly grabbed Darkseid’s head and smashed it down into the ground. ' ' 50… ' ' Darkseid got up, grabbed a tower and chucked it at Thanos, and then ran to Thanos. Thanos got smashed by the tower, and then Darkseid reached Thanos. Darkseid quickly kicked Thanos in the head, and then grabbed Thanos’ neck. “This time you’ll die.” said Darkseid as he squeezed Thanos’ neck. ' ' 40… ' ' “Not today.” said Thanos. Thanos kneed Darkseid in the chest, and then Thanos used his heat-vision to steam a hole in Darkseid’s thigh. Darkseid screamed in pain, and Thanos activated his glove. Thanos rushed to Darkseid, grabbed his head, and pulled it off of his head. Thanos then chucked Darkseid’s head into the wall. ' ' 30… ' ' Thanos looked behind him. There stood Goku. “Leave or die.” said Thanos. “No thanks.” said Goku as he flew at Thanos. ' ' ANOTHER FIGHT THAT’s 20 seconds? ' ' FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 20… ' ' Goku punched Thanos in the face, and then kicked Thanos into a building. Thanos punched Goku, but Goku really only felt a tickle. “Is that all you got?!” said Goku as he punched Thanos backwards. Thanos then summoned his army of Thanosi. “This is all I got!” said Thanos as he and his army ran at Goku. ' ' 10… ' ' Goku kicked and punched all of the army, but Thanos reached Goku first. Thanos punched Goku in the face, and then grabbed Goku’s body and kicked him in the face. Thanos then grabbed Goku and smashed him into the ground. Thanos put his foot on Goku’s face, and then squeezed down with all of his might. Goku’s head flew off of his body and landed in a pile of poop. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “More waste of time. Get out of my way or die like I did to the others.” said Thanos as Unicron glared at Thanos. ' ' This melee’s victory goes to… Thanos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comic book' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Disney vs Warner. Bros' themed One Minute Melees Category:Future Death Battle